


Пойдём к воде

by Salt_lake



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Some Humor, Tenderness, all things just right, canon sucks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salt_lake/pseuds/Salt_lake
Summary: — Ты уже видел море, ведь да? Когда плыл вместе с Ямато и Гаем. Оно именно такое потрясающее, как о нем говорят? – они легко бегут по дороге, иногда переговариваясь.— Ну..оно разное. Иногда спокойное, как Сай. Иногда пугающее, как бабушка Цунаде! Иногда острое, как Какаши-сенсей. Но всегда красивое и завораживающее, как [ты]..Коноха!
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Пойдём к воде

— Море??

— Да море, море.

— Мир бездонный??!

— Да-да, всё так. Сакура, ты может уже соберёшься с мыслями? Я понимаю, у тебя морская девственность и всё такое..

— Госпожа Хокаге..!

— ..но вот тебе нужные документы, и если вы потеряете, порвёте, намочите, разведётся костёр хоть из одной из этих бумаг..

— !!!!

— Ну ладно, ладно, не ты, но вот твой партнёр…В общем, если вы напортачите, я прослежу, чтобы вы всю оставшуюся жизнь заполняли квартальные отчёты и _лично_ предоставляли их совету даймё. Там вы будете доказывать _необходимость разрушения каждого дома_ , в которых Чоджи случайно оскорбился на фразу типа "ненасыщенные **жирные** кислоты".

Итак, это очередная скучная около-политическая миссия, важность которой была очевидна только Хокаге - равно как и её лёгкость. Хотя после войны все миссии казались лёгкими, лёгкими и даже скучными. Не то что будни, полные реабилитирующихся ниндзя, приступов ПТСР, тоскливых взглядов о потерях и какой-то общей довлеющей усталости. Нельзя было просто взять и устроить всем миром Праздник и хохотать, плясать и веселиться без конца – в смысле можно, они пытались, устраивали, пока Цунаде по наблюдениям за течением своего алкоголизма не установила, что алкоголь тот ещё депрессант. Она не могла просто смотреть, как чахнут её лучшие бойцы, победители и вообще герои – как-то это нелепо было, после всех их подвигов, смотреть, как их ломает опустошённость и бессмысленность, отхода после всего того стресса и хаоса, который они пережили. Так она отправлял то одну, то другую команду на лёгкие, но далёкие миссии-реабилитации – как возможность немного развеяться и помедитировать в долгом пути. Непонятно, больше из личной приязни или из долгоидущих на них – только здоровых и дееспособных – планов.

Так вот однажды Сакура и Наруто и были отправлены в Ту-Страну-У-Моря, жизни в которой все остальные завидовали и думали время от времени: "Э-э-эх, надоест мне это всё, брошу..! Да и уеду туда хурму растить!" – и конечно никуда не уезжали. 

— Ты уже видел море, ведь да? Когда плыл вместе с Ямато и Гаем. Оно именно такое потрясающее, как о нем говорят? – они легко бегут по дороге, иногда переговариваясь.

— Ну..оно разное. Иногда спокойное, как Сай. Иногда пугающее, как бабушка Цунаде! Иногда острое, как Какаши-сенсей. Но всегда красивое и завораживающее, как [ _ты_ ]..Коноха!

— Кхаха, как Коноха! Наруто-романтик-стайл!

— Не, ну а что! И вообще это не я, а всё красота моря. Оно такое, да, бесконечно завораживающее.. до тех пор пока не слышишь рвотные позывы Гай-сенсея за спиной.

— Знаешь, ты мог бы опустить некоторые детали….

— Нет, не мог. Живи теперь с этим! – безобидно и самодовольно похихикивает.

Как хорошо, что они уже давно не боятся показывать себя друг другу и смеяться вместе над глупыми шутками, всё пропитано доверием, ощущением надёжности. Успокаивающе.

Можно вот так вечно бежать сквозь зелень и солнце, и чтоб больше ничего и не было, и не надо было. Без дум, тягот, разочарования и бесцельности. Чтоб спокойно и легко.

Эйфория накрыла Сакуру – как все те острые моменты оголённости нервов, души, когда чувствуешь весь мир вокруг чисто и полно, целиком как будто его охватываешь, видишь, ощущаешь всё течение жизни и от того полнишься гармонией. _Это наверное тот дзен, к которому стремятся, а?_ Сакура знала окрыляющую ясность таких моментов и отпустила себя, полностью ими наслаждалась.

— Наруто! Слушай! А ведь мир – он ничего, да?

Он поворачивается с интересом и удивлением.

— Конечно, Сакура. Почему ты..?

— Просто! Подумала. Хорошо!

Наруто улыбается. Да. Хорошо.

Через пару дней они прибыли в приморский торговый городок, встречу в котором назначил им консул (очень удобно быть консулом, а?). А в здании администрации сразу узнали: на том берегу моря бушевал шторм уже несколько дней и отправление всех кораблей было приостановлено. И того, с консулом _ну конечно_ тоже. Так ему пришлось ждать там, а им ждать здесь, и все были одинаково довольны.

— Что ж, раз консула нет, можем заполнить все нужные бумажки, ускорить дело!

— Чтооооо? Сакура-чан, мы же только прибыли. А передохнуть? Ну и тем более, он застрял там может на целую вечность! Мы всё успеем!

— . . . _(не то чтобы он был не прав, но…а долг, а ответственность, а синдром отличницы..?)_

— А про море забыла?

— . . . _(БЛИН!!)_ . . ладно, пожалуй . . сегодня можно и немного расслабиться.

— ЙЕС!!

Кинули вещи в свой номер. Можно было посвятить день прогулкам и выбору сувениров друзьям. Как настоящий выходной! Выходят на балкон: в двух кварталах за крышами проблёскивает море, у горизонта размываются в дымке облака.

— Здесь правда живописно! Представляешь, сколько бы картин здесь нарисовал Сай?

— Хорошо, в следующий раз отправишь его вместо себя, - подкалывает её и колет локтём в бок.

— Хмм! А ты тогда вместо себя – Ино!

— С чего бы это?

— Ну надо. Просто верь мне.

Наруто корчит непонимающую мину, а сам думает: " _Опять сложные схемы опять между девчонками. Смешные_ ", - и просто отвечает:

— Как скажешь.

Город белесо-пыльный, бежево-белый, дома из пористого неровного камня, узкие старые улочки.

До центра идти недалеко, но извилисто. Кошки лежат в тенях домов, на подоконниках, на лестницах, зыркают оттуда лениво. Кричат чайки, и режут слишком ясное небо, и прохладный ветер то и дело проносится с запахом воды. И всё это такое непривычное, новое, освежающее.

Оглядываются во все стороны, ныряют в сердце города.

Оружейная лавка. Все ниндзя любят оружие - профдемормация.

— Ого, вот это кинжалищи! Подарим один такой Какаши-сенсею?

— Он тогда будет как горец со старинных гравюр.

— Может ему понравится? У него же странный вкус.

— Настолько..?! …хаха, пожалуй.

Почтамт. Широкий холл уставлен столами с письменными принадлежностями, лучи света подсвечивают пылинки, падая сквозь стеклянный купол с витражным стилизованным соколом.

— Давай отправим открытку Ямато? Он выглядит достаточно сентиментальным, чтоб обрадоваться такому знаку внимания.

— Да давай, – Наруто думает про себя: " _О, вот эти подходящие хехе_ ", – облизывает марку, и шлёпает её на открытку.

— Погоди, стой, это что, марки с жабами..?!

— Хехехехе, ну представь, они **стопудово** оживят его деревянное лицо!

— … …тогда давай ещё вот эту с лесным слизнем.

Наруто довольно жмурится. Конечно она _такая же_.

В середине дня солнце беспощадно убило все тени. Перемещаются перебежками от тента до тента. Глаза щурятся от непривычной яркости, а голову напевает.

Скрываются под шатрами торговых рядов.

Сакура рассматривает соломенные шляпки, выбирая подарок для Ино. Наруто натягивает одну на себя:

— Смотри, я мадама!

— Пффф, дурак! Как по мне, так ты парниша, любящий заигрывать с женскими образами.

— Ну-у-у-у не без этого, конечно. А что, женщины классные! И у вас столько разных штук! Хочется тоже так, – вертится, указывая на всё вокруг.

— Ты поэтому придумал своё чудовищное секси-дзюцу? – стаскивает с него шляпку, смотрит с привычным упрёком.

— Эхехехе! Это нет, это потому что у меня гормоны из ушей лились.

— Хах, и правда! Но вообще, знаешь, это было очень оскорбительно и по-сексистски, – объясняет между делом, проходит между рядов с шёлковыми платками, притрагиваясь к каждому легко, рассматривая узоры.

Наруто плетётся следом:

— Дааа..прости! Я ж не думал тогда о таком и не понимал! Ты правильно злилась. А я был простым пацаном ведь, и про секс-с-с-и-и-зм _(молодец, молодец уф вроде правильно произнёс) -_ не знал. Ну или может я и до сих пор глупый..– останавливается и автоматически мнёт в пальцах висящий перед ним палантин. В центре фиолетового платка пошло алеет, как это говорится "диск закатного солнца", вокруг кружатся обильные потоки лепестков сакуры, а по углам сидят золотые крабы держа в растопыренных клешнях цветки азалии. _Ого, потрясающе безвкусно! Бве!_

Сакура оборачивается, _(хм, почему Наруто так задумчиво смотрит на _это_?..А-а-а, поняла)_ и переубеждает:

— Да нет же. Я вот не считаю тебя глупым. Тем более ты растёшь и меняешься, становишься всё мудрее. За этим очень здорово наблюдать.

 _(Ох! Неловко, смущающе. Как принимать комплименты?)_ – он чешет голову, улыбается:

— Пасиба, Сакура-чан! – и тут хитрее, –..постой, так ты наблюдаешь за мной?

— Да, конечно! каждую ночь пускаю слюни у твоего окна.

— А, так поэтому оно такое грязное.

— Скажи спасибо, что не запускала к тебе слизней-шпионов.

— СПАСИБО!!!

Это был большой день. В новой обстановке, среди будничных прохожих вокруг, вывесок незнакомых магазинов и чужих запахов легко оторваться от привычного русла своей жизни и переживаний, переключиться и записывать впечатления как будто на новый чист лист своего нутра. Это приятно, это свежо и этого давно не хватало.

— Пойдём к воде? – скоро закат. Там должно быть завораживающе.

Песок ещё тёплый. Вода отражает бирюзовые куски неба и рыжие пятна заката. Солнце никогда не касается горизонта, садится в размытую дымку. Они скинули сандалии и перекусывали на ходу чем-то нежным, нанизанным на шампуры и обжаренным в кляре. Думать не хотелось, разговаривать тоже. Просто ходить по колено в воде, смотреть на песок и на то, как волны прибивают осколки ракушек. Кидать продолговатые камни вдоль поверхности воды. Стоять, уперев руки в бока, жмурясь в лучах, греясь в них. Сквозь закрытые веки солнце светит красновато-рыжим и как будто жёлтая-тёплая-рыжесть отпечатывается на щеках. Стоять в воде, смотреть, как щиколотки постепенно вязнут в песке. Самый неспешный способ утонуть. А сухой песок потом прилипает к ногам. Полосками вдоль волн лежат вынесенные на берег подсохшие водоросли и поломанные выбеленные ветки. Удивительно, но лежать на песке жестковато. Небо уже сиреневеет. Смотреть на него вечно и так уснуть. Они постепенно ныряют в дрёму. Расслабленно и безмятежно.

Она открывает глаза, когда температура начинает падать. Моргает. Наруто сидит неподалёку неподвижно, в подобии позы лотоса. Собирает природную энергию? Но зачем? Она потягивается и зевает, разминает шею. Море теперь сиренево-синее, на небе остатки зарева. Сидят, всё ещё разморённые, но настроение меняется вместе с цветовой гаммой вокруг. Мысли начинают снова закручиваться, беспокоить.

Вьются вокруг переплетённого узла своей и чужой боли, потаённой жалости к себе и открытого сочувствия другим, вокруг гнева, обиды и ненависти на всю ту несправедливость, что выламывает, выкручивает и комкает дорогих тебе людей – или и вовсе незнакомых, но таких же как вы все беззащитных. Какими они могли бы быть, если б не всё это..? Если б не интриги, войны, хвостатые и вся эта мясорубка непрерывной ненависти и мести.

Месть, видимо, корёжит души больше всего. Даёт ложное чувство праведности своих действий, индульгенцию на клокочущую ненависть.

Хотя, если так рассуждать..Гаару вот никто не учил любви, он пережил 6 попыток убийства своим же отцом, явился причиной смерти единственного, кто был добр с ним..иии? Конечно закономерно вырос в монстра-с-монстром-внутри. Но после встречи с Наруто смог вернуться – направиться? – к человечности. И вот как. Как это вообще возможно?

А Саске же растили в любви и учили его всему, что знали сами. В один день он лишился всего, да – и конечно это разрывает сердце. Но потом вокруг него снова появились заботящиеся о нём люди. Почему-то он выбрал не их – в пользу своей ненависти. Гордости, может..? Рос в любви, но не научился её давать. Потерял всё, но сожран был не пустотой, а своей обидой и ущемлённым достоинством. Это больше похоже на правду, чем то, что он так долго городил с грудью нараспашку. И даже Наруто не смог так просто до него достучаться.

Даже. Наруто.

— Скажи, а как ты смог договорится с Курамой, Наруто? Он ведь…он не человек. Должен быть очень непонятным.

— Хах! Все непонятные, Сакура. Поэтому и разницы нет. Просто очень стараешься почувствовать нутро, сущность, желания другого по-честному, не думая о том, чтобы защищать себя. Доверяясь, давая понять, что ты не нападёшь, а значит и им незачем закрываться. Ну и-и-и..все же хотят быть понятыми. Так и выходит. Я просто слушаю их…внимательно..наверно? Кажется, – в конце такой непривычно долгой речи он даже устал и задумчиво почесал щёку.

— Наруто...ты всё-таки потрясающий, – немного доброй зависти. Много настоящего восхищения. Как ему это удаётся..? Делает своими друзьями всех, с кем соприкасается. С самой первой серии.

Он бросает взгляд – _(правда что ли?)_ – и безмятежно-привычно:

— Осторожно, Сакура-тян, а то влюбишься в меня!

— Хах!..может быть, – моргает, прислушивается к себе, смотрит в небо.

 _(Что это? Непривычно. Не ударит меня?)_ – это новое поведение было непонятным, загадкой. Наруто не любит разгадывать загадки и просто оставляет это.

Небо становилось глубоко-синим, а воздух темнел и будто уплотнялся. Размывались очертания вдали, и прохлада постепенно становилось студёной. Песок остывал быстро. Ощущения менялись, мир и отношения как будто тоже. В полумраке, ближе к темноте проще быть откровенней. Не страшно. Раскованней. Будто в сумерках теряется неловкость мыслей, скрадывается резкость. День слишком ясный, а в ночи больше защищённости. И то, что чувствовалось ночью – обычно остаётся в ней же. День высветит все нежные нюансы, оставит только факты и беспощадность реальности.

Лежат, раскинувшись на песке.

— Сакура..а ты не чувствуешь..одиночества?

— Что ты имеешь ввиду? – конечно она чувствует, она в нем тонет, но из упорства делает вид, что не утопает, а просто плавает.

— Ну вот сейчас...война окончена, нам больше не нужно возвращать Саске и между странами спокойствие и мир...Мы так долго стремились, так долго бежали к своим целям, и наконец достигли их. И теперь как-то…пусто? Наверное это странно звучит, прости. _(Немного неловко. Зачем быть таким серьёзным? Знаю же, что весёлые люди больше нравятся окружающим.)_

— А. Ох. Да..это есть. Но я стараюсь не замечать. Я не знаю, что с этим делать и просто живу по инерции. Возможно правильней было бы пытаться разобраться. Но страшно, вдруг не выйдет..и придётся признавать эту пустоту. И как тогда жить?…на самом деле я наверное просто трусишка.

— Ты же знаешь, что нет. И я знаю. Трусость тут не при чём. Это ведь правда сложно…Для всех. А все вокруг _тобой_ восхищаются! И ты...стала слишком красивой _(это было невпопад, дурак, ну зачем я)_ , – смеётся. Знает, что этот комплимент, как и все другие, не тронет её и она привычно отмахнётся.

– Хах, это...ты знаешь, привлекательность тут точно не помогает. Наоборот, скорее делает многие вещи сложнее. Всякие глупые, странные незнакомцы. Они бросают свои взгляды, как будто я должна хлопать в ладоши от того, что они меня обратили на меня внимание и одобрили! Пхмф!

— Хахахаха! Да ладно, ты ведь всегда может дать им в морду. Или дать кому-то дать шанс. Может не все так плохи.

— Ну-у-у могу наверное. Но ты заметил, люди, в которых я влюбляюсь, обычно становятся пропавшими ниндзя и угрозой для деревни. Снова я этого не переживу! — Шутит. Горько внутри. ( _Все конечно добрые вокруг. Но этого...недостаточно? Глупая, странная жадность.)_

Наруто тоже смеётся. Привыкли смеяться над своей старой раной. Это ничего. Она пройдёт. Они её залижут.

— Пойдём спать. Может завтра консул вернётся.

— Ах, а может нет, а..? Тут неплохо..

— Ах, Сакура-тян! Ещё немного и ты сама станешь нукэнином! – всплёскивает руками.

— Возможно я рискну. Ради моря. Если что, прикрой меня! Скажи, что меня съел бешеный кальмар из мести за своих сородичей.

— Это может привести к войне с морем, ты знаешь! Цунаде придёт в бешенство.

— Выпьет всё море.

— И станет огромной, а её груди будут _ещё больше._

— И все мужчины мира сойдут с ума..!

— Видишь! Остановись, мы ведь только что спасли мир!

— Разве это плохой конец для мира? Смерть от _ГРУДЕЙ._

— Ты говоришь как Мадара.

—Не поминай Учиху всуе.

—Чур меня, чур!

—Аминь.

Но консул конечно _(слава богам)_ не приехал. Лёгкое беспокойство ( _нет_ ), но... что ж! Они уже успели набрать сувениров коноховцам за вчерашний день на чужом рынке. Странный акцент. Непривычная архитектура. Будоражаще ново. Мир кажется снова большим.

Наруто смотрит на счастливую Сакуру и сразу наполняется теплом и радостью. Это кажется очень правильным. Так и должно быть.

Или нет.

— Ааааааа! Я так больше не могу! Сколько ещё можно заполнять эти бумажки?? Почему международные отношения это таааааккк скууучнооооо, – тот-кто-хочет-стать-хокаге сползает лицом на стол и мутными глазами смотрит в окно на голубое небо, – и еще тааак жааркоооо.

Сакура молча продолжает писать.

— И этот глупый вентилятор. Они вообще понимают, что нет смысла гонять туда-сюда горячий воздух? Блииин..!

Сакура переворачивает страницу и берёт следующий бланк.

— И я хочу есть, но не могу, ведь тааак душнооо…

Сакура отрывает бланк с помаркой и шлёпает его на лицо Наруто:

— Следующий я засуну тебе в рот.

— Бвеееее ну не надоо, они пахнут старыми скучными мужиками..

— Заполни ещё пять и пойдём есть.

— Правда??

— И возьми с собой оставшиеся, разберёмся с ними в номере в прохладе.

— Сакура-чан, ты лучшая!!

— С тебя ужин!

— ..ну ты сама на это согласилась.

Засовывает стопку бумаг в холщёвую сумку и перекидывает через плечо.  
— Йеп.

Кондиционер. Тут кондиционер. — Да это хорошее кафе. И эти модные светильники! И...о, спасибо, вы просто так принесли нам воду..? — Это место наверное рай. Интересно, если я съем весь этот вкусный коричневый сахар никто не заметит? — Наруто! — Официантка стреляет глазами. Это потому что мы герои или потому что орём и глазеем? Ооо это наша еда? Что это..? — Просто ешь. Да конечно, этот стул нам не нужен, можете взять.

Мимо их столика прошла пара подружек, видимо настолько давних, что они уже одеваются одинаково, сами того не замечая.

— Ты слышал? Вот сейчас?

— Что? – Отрывает подозрительный взгляд от перемешивания бульона с неопознаваемыми кусочками неизвестно чего. Заказ блюд местной кухни – всегда лотерея.

— Девчонка, прошедшая мимо, говорила, что ей нужны другие развлечения, что ей уже надоело смотреть на светящееся море. Светящееся море!! Как будто это что-то обычное!

— Ну да.

— В смысле "ну да"?!

— Ну как же, там же эти…микроскопические твари. Куча. Плавают и светятся по ночам. Слегка жутковатое зрелище, если честно, _(как и этот суп)_.

— . . . И. Ты. Молчал.

— Да я не думал, что тебе..

— Сегодня ночью ты отведёшь меня туда, – тыкает палочками в его сторону и хватает лист странной варёной водоросли. Качает головой, бормочет «ну надо же, не подумал, такое скрывать..», пережёвывает болотную массу. Закрывает глаза, чтобы сосредоточиться на вкусе. _Рыбно. Терпко. Пожалуй нравится._

Наруто наклоняет голову, смотрит на неё и тихонько улыбается. Потом опускает взгляд на стоящий перед ним какой-то первичный бульон, собирается с силами, вздыхает и берётся за палочки.

Они отошли от берега уже на полтора километра. Остатки их костра позади колыхались размытыми всполохами.

— Ну где, где? Они точно будут? Мы их не вспугнём?

— Что ты, их даже наш корабль с Гай-сенсеем на борту не вспугнул. Не думаю, что они способны на такие сложные чувства вообще.

— Может их как-то приманить?

— Да, притворись микроэлементом, дрейфующим в море.

— Может твоего клона расщепим на кусочки и кинем им?

— Иу! ты же знаешь, что опыт клона передаётся мне! И быть съеденным планктоном – это НЕ ТОТ ОПЫТ, которого мне не хватает!

— Хахаах! – смеётся и подзадоривает, – Ты просто закрыт всему новому! Расслабься, откройся миру.

— Старина Фукасаку тоже так говорил, а потом предложил поесть личинок..

— Ну и посмотри, ты стал сильнее! – смотрит весело, но говорит уже серьёзней.

— Спасибо, Сакура-чан! Я правда старался.

— Я знаю.

Вода была чёрно-синей и манила бездной. Это было страшно и красиво. Смотреть под ноги в глубину было тем же, что и смотреть в ночное небо – пропадающая в тьме неизвестность сквозила ощущением потаённого, большего, далёкого. Света неба наконец стало достаточно мало, чтоб различать мелкие искры внутри волн.

— Смотри.

— Это оно? Давай ближе. Боже.. – она открывает глаза вовсю, смотрит под ноги, как мерцают, плывут, переливаются слои светящегося вещества. Эйфория начинает переполнять. Она садится на колени, опирается ладонями на поверхность воды и почти её касается носом.

— Господи, как же это..

— Да, Сакура, и правда красиво.

Она переносит тяжесть на одну руку, а второй, уже без чакры, скользит в воду. Раскрывает пальцы и пропускает потоки сверкающей воды между ними. Смотрит сквозь прозрачно-чёрную ночную воду, по бледной коже в ночном свете бегут всполохи бело-голубого. Искрящийся свет обволакивает руку. Это всё кажется совсем нереальным.

— Наруто? Подержишь мне волосы, чтоб не намокли? Я хочу посмотреть ближе!

Он моргает сначала в непонимании.

— Ааааа! Знаешь, обычно о таком просят после бурных вечеринок, хах!

Садится рядом и двумя руками придерживает пряди вокруг лица - _(мягкие, тонкие такие)_. Сакура набирает воздуха и опускает лицо в воду, раскрывает ещё шире глаза, окружённая расплывчатым сиянием. Глаза щиплет от солёной воды и она быстро откидывается назад, выступают слёзы и она часто моргает и жмурится. Вода стекает по лицу и шее, капает на топ. Улыбается широко:

— Фух! Про солёность воды я как-то не подумала. Но. Это так прекрасно! Спасибо, что привёл меня сюда!

Ей правда так понравилось? Как тепло от этого и радостно. Он улыбается.

— Обращайся. Пройдёмся вдоль берега? Они всё равно будут вокруг.

— Ага.

Наруто думает, какими на самом деле мелочами можно обрадовать людей. И как от этого становится приятно, и как славно чувствовать, как даришь другим что-то, что благодаря тебе они сейчас вот так улыбаются. И хочется найти для все эти маленькие вещи, для каждого свои, чтобы радовать других так незатейливо и просто.

Сакура думает, что она наконец чувствует себя легко и умиротворённо, без волнений, без затаённого напряжения. Думает, как это здорово, иметь рядом так давно знакомого и близкого человека. Абсолютно ему доверять и ничего не бояться. Невесомость переполняет её, а усталость за день кажется лишь обещанием крепкого сна.

На 3-й день прибывает корабль с консулом и все одинаково делают вид, будто им не терпится приступить к работе. Весь день они проводят в кабинетах, и переходах, и коридорах, пропитанных канцеляризмами, скукой и нервозностью от опасения поставить не там запятую и таким образом случайно продать душу дьяволу – а наверняка именно в таких местах и заключают с ним контракты, ну точно же. Все, кто заглядывал в глаза женщины, берущей из твоих неровных рук замусоленные вымученные бумажки и ставящей на них Все Эти Самые Важные печати, знают этот невыносимый взгляд и свои холод, и ужас, и оцепенение. Ниндзя бесстрашны на поле боле и перед лицом смерти. Но почти все они лишаются воли и сил перед заполнением формы С.8-426-у.

Слава богу, что ад работает по строгому расписанию и уже в 16:45 вас выталкивают из скучных коридоров на свободу.

Немного рутины завтра и миссию можно считать выполненной.

К вечеру надвигается шторм. Возможно ветер придувает непогоду с севера. Или с запада. Откуда-то же берётся эта непогода.

Расслабленность разлилась и думать о делах больше не хотелось. В их номере в 2-х кварталах от моря с балкона всё ещё была видна полоса воды и горизонт с тёмными тучами над ним. Они стояли и давали ветру трепать их одежды и волосы. Стихия не испугает шиноби, но даст наслаждаться её силой. Хотелось поделиться накопившимися впечатлениями со всеми родными дома. Столько всего хорошего было.

— Сакура-чан, а у нас ведь с тобой вчера было свидание! – как будто обычно-привычно ухмыляется Наруто. Но ведь он давно перестал так её дразнить. И сейчас вспомнил старый обычай. Чтобы...проверить?

Она задумывается. Со неопределённой улыбкой смотрит навстречу ветру. Его глаза щурятся. А в глубине – ждут.

— Хм. Выходит, что так.

— Эх, Сакура-чан, ты слишком много мне позволяешь, – в приступе волнения, воодушевления, нежности скользит локтем по перилам, кладёт голову на её плечо. Она немного вздрагивает. Захвачена вдруг поднявшимся теплом внутри. Боится протянуть руку. Постепенно преодолевает. Кладёт ладонь на его голову и медленно, осторожно поглаживает, зарывается пальцами. Момент становится тихим с напряжённым задержанным дыханием. Затаённой боязнью, что всё сломается. С разрывающим теплом внутри. С незнанием, как быть дальше. Можно ли…дальше? Разрушать его не хочется. Но если медлить он тоже растает. Это заставляет Наруто волноваться. Он поворачивает лицо к ней, что взглянуть. Она чувствует движение и тело само ведёт её, пока дыхания не соприкасаются, пока притяжение не сталкивает их вместе, и это горячо, это мягко, сухие, взволнованные губы, грохочущее сердце, этот холодный ветер, эти руки, поднявшиеся к лицу, не верящий, сладкий, затуманенный взгляд.

— Пойдём, холодно.

Ведёт внутрь, не отпуская её руки. Закрывает балконную дверь. Сумеречная комната. Они не были сплетены друг с другом уже полминуты. Так нельзя. Сталкиваются снова, обёрнуты друг вокруг друга в центре комнаты. Её нос поднимается от ключицы, вдоль шеи – задерживается, учащается дыхание – щека прижимается к щеке. Сладко. Руки путаются в волосах, касаются шеи сначала случайно, потом нарочно, жарко.

— Меня ноги не держат, – тянет за собой на пол, опирается спиной о кровать.

— Ты сладкая.

— Ты жаркий.

Ещё раз. Глубже, сильнее. жадно. Её мягкий стон кружит ему голову. Зажимает её лицо между ладоней, утыкается лбом о лоб. Смотрит, переполненный этим...в с е м.

Сидят на полу плечом к плечу, пальцы сплетены.

— Нужно было это сделать давным-давно, – усмехается-сокрушается Сакура.

— Я бы не был готов. Я ведь давно привык к отказам. И смирился.

— Прости. Я, я очень глупая была. Прости.

— Что ты. Я просто счастлив сейчас. Всё неважно. Значит всё, что раньше – было не зря. Оно того стоило, – глаза слезятся. Чувств слишком много, они не помещаются, им нужно литься наружу. Утыкается в шею.

— Я так люблю тебя, Сакура.

— Я..

— Это ничего, – он усмехается снова-горько.

— Нет! Нет. Это не значит, что я не..! Это просто...так стремительно, так сильно! Я едва могу думать, – слезы размывают взгляд, переливаются на щёки. Целует исступлённо, чтобы передать всю невыразимость, убедить в настоящести своих чувств.

— Прости меня, Наруто. Я так счастлива. Спасибо, что ты не сдался, – смеётся счастливо, – ты ведь никогда не сдаёшься.

— Спасибо, Сакура, – прижимает её голову к груди. Обхватывает руками крепко, сдавливает ими рёбра, боясь, что пропадёт, что если немного ослабить – то всё развеется. Дыхания медленно выравниваются. Они затихают на полу. В комнате совсем темно, за окном фиолетово-синяя стихия. Очень тихо. Очень – и наконец – очень спокойно. И легко. И хорошо.

Засыпают вдвоём на одноместной кровати, не сняв одежды, не разрывая контакта, сохраняя в переплетении своих тел тепло.

День высветил плоскости и кинул резкие тени.

Они начинают просыпаться. Сначала моргают в непонимании и потом постепенно вспоминают.

_Кружится голова, жаркая, тесная голова. – Чужие пальцы находят мои. – Её глаза. Она ведь не передумает? О, нет, какая больная мысль, не теперь, когда открылся и оголился, когда больше нет защитного смирения. – Почему его взгляд беспокоен? Он ведь не оттолкнёт меня теперь, не подумает, что слишком наглая, самонадеянная, запоздалая? Нет, так слишком больно, не хочу._

Она руками сжимает футболку на его груди, утыкается лбом, начинает дышать чаще, вздрагивать.

— Сакура, что с тобой? – беспокойство, забота. Как много заботы и нежности.

— Наруто, ты…я просто испугалась. Что ты меня возненавидишь, – дрожит.

— Почему? глупая, что ты, – обвивает руками и ногами, убаюкивает, – ну что ты. Я бы никогда. С чего ты так испугалась? Посмотришь на меня?

Поднимает к нему голову. Глаза влажные, брови изломаны.

— Ты такой прекрасный.

— Что? Нет! Это ты..!

— И замечательный.

— Эй! Я люблю тебя.

— Правда?

— Да.

— Точно?

— Точно-точно.

— …и я тебя.

— …– глаза полные невыразимости, большая часть которой – нежность.

_(Нет, наверное я это зря? Слишком быстро? Испугала его?)_

Он обхватывает её ещё тесней, прижимает голову к своей шее, выдыхает в макушку горячо и тихо:

— Любимая.

Сидят снова тихо, дышат глубоко. Пыль светится в лучах солнца. Мокрый воздух нагревается. День. К чёрту день. К чёрту миссию. Тут важнее. Пусть все ждут.

Так можно сидеть бесконечно. Только есть хочется.

Соглашения почти подписаны, бумаги собраны. День в унылых коридорах проходит во взглядах, в прикосновениях, в улыбках. Миссия завершается, а что-то новое – начинается. От этого конец их нечаянного отпуска размыт, перетекает в возвращение домой, в разговоры на ходу. Подобная расслабленность может завести в западню шиноби, но хорошо, что все враги перемерли и ловушки ставить пока недосуг. Вот и славно.

Но они не думают о таком, весь мир сейчас для них дружелюбная штука. Летний лес прян и свеж, главное бежать достаточно быстро, чтоб комары не успевали сесть.

Покорёженность душ отступает, даёт место новым чувствам. Боль, и удары, и потери не уходят, но становятся частью прошлого, перестают занимать место в настоящем.

Несколько дней пути, пара ночей в лесу.

— Сакура..

—…

— Сакура-чан…

— Ммммм..? Что, который час? Мой черед караулить? – вскакивает.

— Нет. Знаешь. Смотри, Сакура-чан у меня кое-что есть.

— Ты что, глупый? Я вообще-то спала.

— Да. Нет. Извини. Я просто подумал, что тебе может понравиться…просто эффект может скоро пройти – виноватый, но не сильно.

— Окей. Что там у тебя? – смиряется, смягчается, продирает глаза.

Цветок. Выкопанный с корнями, сыпящий сырой землёй цветок.

— Я заметил его недалеко от нашего лагеря. Он ночью издаёт тонкий звон. Это странно, но я подумал о тебе, и, ну, ты же любишь все эти разные странные штуки типа...я не знаю.. – машет ладонью в воздухе.

— Каких же? Типа отвара из мха на коре столетнего дуба? – отшучивается, но уже вглядывается внимательней. Цветок тёмно-фиолетовый, лепестки глянцевые и жёстко-упругие, как листы тонкого металла. И правда слегка вибрирует и звучит как затихающая струна виолончели, мягко, бархатисто. Корни с комьями земли завёрнуты в свиток для призыва экстра-запаса сухого пайка.

— Оого! Выглядит и правда занятно! Я таких не встречала. И ты...выкопал его...зачем? – она уже совсем проснулась и способна удивляться и любопытствовать.

— Ну..! А вдруг он бы сразу умер, пока я бы его донёс до тебя! И вообще..! Кунаем, знаешь, не очень удобно копать. И я же не знаю, как там, может корни порежу случайно или чего. Пришлось призвать Гамакичи, чтоб он мне говорил, как правильно, – смущается, и чешет затылок, и горд собой.

Сакура смотрит, улыбка расползается. _(Вот_ _ведь_ _смешной_ _._ _И_ _боооже_ _,_ _он_ _чего_ _такой_ _милый_ _._ _Разве_ _это_ _законно_ _?_ _Я_ _сейчас_ _умру_ _._ _Или_ _расплачусь_ _._ _)_

— Спасибо, Наруто. Это очень трогательно и приятно, правда, – тянется и чмокает его в щёку. Немножко смущается.

— Ты рада?

— Ага.

— И я теперь рад. Ах, Сакура-чан..– забирает у неё из рук цветок и не глядя, но всё равно аккуратно ставит в сторону. Обхватывает ладонями её лицо, трётся носом о щёку. Она закрывает глаза и расслабляется. Он касается носом её лба, целует закрытое веко, скулу, угол приоткрывшегося рта, верхней губой скользит по её нижней, слушает учащающееся дыхание, улыбается. Быстрым движением облизывает её щеку.

— Хах, ты что пёс?

— Да нет же, лис.

— Ах, и правда, – теперь она подаётся вперёд, льнёт, ловит его рот в порыве страсти, желания выразить всю глубины чувств, что сейчас её охватили, и желания...просто желания. До рассвета ещё несколько часов.

— Я оставил клона, замаскированного под камень, караулить.

— За твою предусмотрительно я тебя ещё поцелую.

— Да? Я если я скажу, что оставил второго клона, замаскированного под орешник?

— Тогда ты не оставляешь мне выбора…– валит его на спину, садится сверху, щекочет волосами лицо, ведёт языком по шее. Он поворачивает голову, больше открываясь, вздыхает. Она смотрит ему в лицо. Его взгляд смешан и нерешителен.

— Как ты? Я могу не...

— Нет, Сакура-чан, всё ок. Я просто смущаюсь. И всё ещё не верю.

Стыд, сожаление жгут её изнутри. _(Конечно ты не веришь, я ведь так долго тебя мучала зачем-то, мучала себя, зачем, ведь можно было...ах неважно, это всё лишнее теперь.)_

— Глупенький. Я буду целовать тебя, пока ты не поверишь.

— Договорились, – прижимает к себе, ловит рот, тянет за верхнюю губу, встречает язык, дышит тяжело, льнёт сильнее, переворачивается и подминает её под себя.

— Но и потом, когда поверю, всё равно – и тем более – целуй.

— Ладно.

До рассвета уже чуть меньше часов. Ну и что.

За палаткой стрекочущие, заливистые, шуршащие звуки леса.

Внутри палатки всё теплее и теснее. Дыхание и взгляды. Обрывки мыслей проносятся в голове, но озвучивать их незачем, и это скорее не мысли, а чувства, и они просто ловят глаза друг друга, а вслух ничего не говорят, отдаваясь ощущениям.

_Эта твоя куртка сильно мешает – Что с твоей кожей почему такая нежная, такая горячая, ты специально наверное – Зачем ты смотришь на меня эти туманными глазами, зачем дышишь так часто, зачем не отводишь взгляд – Твои руки такие тонкие и при этом сильные, как будто тебя можно нечаянно сломать, и при этом это ты можешь легко сломать меня. Но я не буду, и ты не будешь – Я так давно хотела тебя любить – Пожалуйста, прикасайся ещё – Такой горячий и так крепко сжимаешь, как будто я пропаду. Но я теперь никуда не денусь, поверь – Я так давно хотел любить тебя – Не отпущу тебя никогда – Нет эти пальцы сведут меня с ума – О господь, ты специально подогнул так ногу ко мне чтобы я...– Такая горячая, хочу чувствовать каждый сантиметр тебя – Да, ты прав, юбка давно не нужна – Слишком много ткани, глупая ткань – Тебе нравится, когда я так прикасаюсь? – Ты закрываешь глаза, тебе приятно? – Это ещё нельзя назвать сексом? Или да? Он видимо такой разный – Так трёшься...откуда ты знаешь? Наверное это инстинктивно – Вздыхаешь, смотришь замутнённо...я всё делаю правильно? – Что будет если я коснусь тебя…можно? – Ты…ты...ах, как это…– Ты склонилась так быстро. Неужели правда хорошо? – Господи, как сладко, как горячо – Смотреть, как тебе хорошо, как я делаю тебе приятно восхитительно – Ах, ах…ах ты ухмыляешься…! Тогда я тоже поиграю – Что за хитрый взгляд, боже, как она сексуальна...ах что ты куда руку аааххх – Тоже влажный, это так мило – Сакура…чан, нет...да, пожалуйста – Цунаде упоминала, что так должно быть хорошо…но вдруг нет…– Тебе наверное просто нравится смотреть, как я таю от твоих рук – Схватил сильнее, но я ведь и так не убегу – Нет, так слишком хорошо, поцелуй меня – Тянешься призывно, я иду к тебе – Чуть не забыл, какие твои губы – Меня ничто не оторвёт от твоего рта…ах..нет разве что эти пальцы – Приятно, правда? – Дай сюда свою руку – Прижимаешься щекой к ладони, очень уютно – Знаю какие эти пальцы сильные – Губа такая нежная – Я просто лизну их чуть-чуть – Нет, ты что, играешь – И может укушу – Я сойду с ума, ты понимаешь – Обхватывать тебя очень приятно, чувствовать подушечку твоего пальца – Пожалуйста, откройся мне, прими меня – Эти действия наверное как эвфемизм, и мне очень это нравится – Сакура, пожалуйста – Наруто, я совсем расплавлюсь – Твой запах прекрасен – Ласки невероятны, тактильность невероятна – Давай обовьёмся друг вокруг друга – Сжимаешь меня крепко, я так люблю тебя – Пожалуйста, возьми всю мою любовь – Это что родинка? Её я ещё не целовала. Если зарыться носом в твои волосы, то можно спрятаться от всего – Я чувствую пульс на твоей шее – Так близко, так хорошо – Останемся так навсегда – Такой сладкий – Такая нежная – Спокойно – Хорошо – Вот так – Как можно дольше – Навсегда._

Дышать.

Прикасаться.

Не отпускать.

Провалиться.

Растаять.

Заснуть.

Разгоревшееся и разогревшееся утро началось с шуршания около палатки и силуэта камня у входа, который расстегнул молнию и слишком бодро закричал: "Проснись и пой!" - ухмыльнулся и довольно уселся у входа. Т.к. у камня был голос Наруто, Сакура почти спокойно открыла глаза, увидела довольное лицо и улыбнулась. Взъерошила волосы, начала чесать его за ухом. Наруто зажмурился, задёргал ногой и зевнул. "Доброе утро?" – "Да, доброе. Пойдём, там уже солнце", – "Хорошоооо".

Роса уже высохла на травах, а ночной цветок закрыл лепестки и выглядел как металлическая коробочка со разводами побежалости. Клоны были распущены, а палатка запакована обратно в свиток. До Конохи было полдня пути неспешного летнего шага.

— Волнуешься?

— Немного. Представляешь, как вся деревня разорётся?

— Даааа, ещё бы! Ли наверняка расплачется, а потом вызовет меня на дуэль.

— Ино замучает меня расспросами и лукавыми взглядами.

— Бабушка Цунаде возможно заставит с ней напиться!

— Да, скорее всего! Если на задушит сначала в порыве чувств. _(Но...сердце Хинаты будет разбито…Нет, мне не стыдно, нет, на самом деле конечно нет. Ты хорошая, Хината. Но.. Я тоже хочу быть счастливой.)_

— Какаши-сенсей похлопает нас по плечам с улыбкой, ( _и я не замечу его грустного взгляда вслед, нет, не замечу.)_

— А Шикамару вздохнёт, и из всех возможных развитий событий вычеркнет не_случившиеся..

— А Сааай..

— Сай – рыба!

— Да, Сай рыба.

Солнце подсвечивало макушки. Лето разгоралось. Нега и эйфория грели их плечи. Под ногами были отчаянье, и ужас неизвестности, и выламывающие душу испытания. Они прошли по ним достаточно, чтобы оставить их. Каким бы невероятным не казалось это огромное беспределье счастья – они его заслужили.


End file.
